leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crashfan1997/Gren, The Shadow Walker
Greetings Summoners! Welcome to my third custom champion, today called, Gren, this time i decided to try new things so here i show you a different type of champion. Enjoy and comment! Gren The shadow Walker. Attributes: Mage, Ranged Passive - Nigtmares Gren basic attacks applies a fear mark, the fear mark stacks up to 6 times and have a durability of 3.5 seconds, after 6 marks the enemy champion will be marked with nightmares, if gren casts a spell on the enemy champion with nightmare mark, the enemy champion will be scared and feared for 2.5 seconds. *Only works on enemy champions, it can be blocked by morgana black shield and olaf ragnarok. *Attack speed items like Nashor Tooth and Wit ends coul help gren to maximize the mark apply. Q - Shadow Sphere Gren fires a shadow sphere to a designed champion, dealing magic damage and slowing him for 3.5, also when the sphere colapses it will deal damage to near enemies from the designed target, if gren hits 3 or more enemy champions, gren will win bonus movement speed. Magic Damage: 110 / 180 / 245 / 285 / 340 (+40 AP) Cooldown: 8.9 / 8 / 7.9 / 7 / 6.5 Mana Cost: 100 Mana in all levels. - Slow: 20% / 25% / 35% - Range: 800 * Can be used for attack mostly champions in teamfights, it works like Xin Zhao Audacious Charge, Wukong Nimbus Strike, Brand Conflagration, etc. * If uses for scare the enemy with nightmares the slow could take just 1 second because the fear gets 2.5 seconds. * Pantheon Aegis Protection can block totally this skill but it still slow him. W - Hypnotic Scream Gren will scream to all enemies in a cone infront of him, the scream will make them sleep and make them stand still for some time. Mana Cost: 135 / 110 / 90 - Cooldown: 15 seconds in all levels. - Sleep duration: 1.5 / 2.5 / 3 - Range: 650 * The sleep CC works like a stun but with different effects like Ahri Charm. * Morgana Black Shield can block the sleep and Olaf Ragnarok too. * Tenacity, Cleanse and the Quicksilver Sash can help for block the sleep. * Casting this spell for detonate nightmares mark will work but the target will stand still with the fear and when it finishes the enemy will still standed till 0.5 secs. E - Dreams Devourer Gren will devour the dreams from his enemies dealing magic damage for 5 seconds and healing himself a 15% from the damage dealed. Magic damage: 90 / 135 / 180 / 225 / 255 (+35) - Cooldown: 15.9 / 11.7 / 9.9 / 8.5 Mana Cost: 70 / 100 / 125 / 140 - Range: 750 * The drain of health works different than others like Fiddlesticks Drain or Karma Renewal, this works draining life from all enemies around him, but they need to be sleeping by the Hypnotic Scream. * A hidden passive can be found when he devours the dreams from champions with nightmares healing himself a 5% less. * Item like Will of the acients and Spirit Visage can maximize the healing effect. * Champions with skill for being untargeteable will still being drained like Fizz and Vladimir with Playful and Sanguine Pool. * Invisible champions will be revealed with this skill. R - Ultimate - Hueco World Gren will turn the entire map into hueco world, the hueco world will double the damage inflicted to enemies, also gren gains 40 ap and 30% bonus movement speed, enemy champions will be hurted each second and allied champions will deal 15% less damage, also gren can appear to a nearest enemy or allies champion by casting again the spell. If gren dies in hueco world, the enemy champion who slained him will die too. The hueco world will stay for 5 seconds till gren dies. Magic Damage Per Second: 125 / 165 / 255 (+ 60 AP) - Mana Cost: 350 In all levels. Cooldown: 160 / 125 / 85.7 - Range: Global * Hueco world will just alterate the actual map in just the color, all being black and white and gren being the only champion with color. * The damage reduction to allied champions is for prevent the rate of ks. * Invisible units will be revealed while skill is active and also have vision of all map. Lore Gren was a normal boy who loved the world of the dreams, he was totally attracted by the dreams that he decided to know anything from them, all his life gren dedicated all his time for study about the dreams, one day he knowed about the shadow isles and he knowed about the altars from the twisted treeline, he decided to go and explore the place of the altars looking for something interesting to add on his research, but one of the altars spirits catched him and sended him to his own dreams, gren was confused then he looked his dreams turned in nightmares, gren was scared and then thresh appeared for request him something, he could be know all about the world of the dreams just if he sends thresh inside the people mind like the most horrible nightmare, gren accepted and his nightmare disolved and sended him back to the twisted treeline, gren changed, his eyes was green and his clothes dissapeared just having a black cloak, gren started to give the people the most horrible nightmares with thresh on them. After somes months, gren received an invitation to the league of legends, he could use his fearfully skills for extract more and more information abut them, gren accepted and actually he can be a champion who need all the repesct or he will make you pay. Close your eyes and go to sleep, maybe you see him on your dreams, turning them on nightmares. ´´ I fear nothing, but that kid....it scares me.´´ - Nocturne, the eternal nightmare Quotes Upon Selecting Champion. ´´Fearless....no.....i no believe that......´´ Attacking. ´´Fear me, weak living form´´ ´´No chances to run from your nightmare...´´ ´´Are you still here.......´´ ´´Show them´´ ´´They think they can beat me´´ ´´Ready for suffer´´ ´´Somany minds.....so many nightmares´´ ´´Better run away from the reality, your nightmares misses you´´ Movement. ´´Nightmares are running from us summoner´´ ´´Glad to inflict fear to your enemies''?´´'' ´´So..........´´ ´´We think alike summoner´´ ´´I have lots of reasons to do this´´ ´´All over here´´ ´´I command go that way´´ ´´They will have lots of fear when they see me coming´´ After Casting Shadow Sphere. ´´Share your torment´´ ´´Fear?´´' ''After Casting Hypnotic Scream. ´´Shhh.....kids are sleeping´´ ´´Sweet nightmares´´ After Casting Dream Devourer. ´´Hmmmmmm.....delicious fear......´´ ´´Breakfast is ready´´ Special when thresh is near. ´´Your nightmare is inflicting tormet to everyone, sir thresh´´ ´´How much souls already we got?´´' ''Taunt. ´´Your weakness is giving you nightmares, and the nightmares think you are weak, thats why you lose´´ ´´Fear me now, and promisse your will sleep in calm......for the eternity´´ Special taunt for lucian. ´´Someone is afflicted by torment, ill be sure to always make you remember your lost´´ Joke. ´´One day i dreamed with a pony, it was fun till the pony started to kill everyone´´ ´´When i have sweet dreams, someone dies......that never happen´´ ´´You know''? in some way i hate my job, my pay never comes´´'' ''Thats all folks!! ''Coment and tell me whats op and whats useless, thanks for reading me! :3 Category:Custom champions